


What to do?

by HikikomoriKuma



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Humans, M/M, Teens, use of human names
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 11:59:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11873916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikikomoriKuma/pseuds/HikikomoriKuma
Summary: Alfred and Arthur are friends. Alfred loves Arthur. Arthur has a boyfriend. What to do?





	What to do?

Alfred felt his world go blank. The feeling of someone being near a gun shot and all you can hear was the monotonous sound and you felt was being temporarily deaf. That's how he's feeling right now. His heart rushing inside his chest, tightening to the extent of rapid breathing. He thinks he's having a panic attack.

"-fred? Alfred?" A hand was waved in front of him, effectively startling him back to reality. A look of concern framed to his companion's face was shown. "Are you even listening to me?" He crossed his arms over his chest.

"'m sorry, what are you saying?" He looked at his best friend, Arthur, whose frown did not leave his face. He huffed, making his face look cute.  _Well, he's always cute. Cuter, it is._

"I'm right. You're not listening to me." He glared at Alfred with those beautiful green eyes, leaving Alfred awestruck.

"No, no" Alfred said, waving his hand. "Please continue what you're sayin'."  _Even though it hurts._  He added in his mind.

Arthur glared at him a second longer before shifting into a much more  _adorable and cute face._  Not that he would say that aloud. He continued to speak about his "new boyfriend" to Alfred in such a way that makes Alfred wanted to tear up.

Alright! He admits it! He's in love with his best friend. Not the love like a brotherly love he and Matthew have, no, much more. He loved Arthur to the extent he wanted to marry the guy. He even invaded him in his dreams and now he's with him telling Alfred he got a "boyfriend" from a gig he went to last month. He doesn't even know that Arthur's dating someone! The nerves of that bastard dating his best friend-slash-secret crush.

Now, he doesn't feel like eating his burgers. He's really that upset that his stomach refused burger? Damn. They ended up parting ways because Arthur's house is two houses away from Alfred's residence. With a paper bag in hand, he slammed the door of his room. Ready to sulk with his burgers.

Arthur got himself a fucking boyfriend and it's not Alfred.  _Fuck it all._  His fuming in his own room like a girl knowing his crush did not like him back.  _Damn, this sucks. And hurts like hell._


End file.
